tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaosborn
'CR +1' Chaosbornes drift in the randomness of the universe, floating on the winds of change. The chaosbornes are driven to cause chaos in every waking moment. In keeping with the anarchic insanity that is the curse of their vision, they transfer their skewed version of reality to other creatures already swayed by chaos. Some chaosbornes are manic and crazed; others are patient and calculating. All, however, strive to create anarchy wherever they go. They have no special desire to harm others, but their drive to disrupt order can manifest in activities ranging from innocuous pranks to deadly destruction. For example, a chaosborne might rearrange the books in a library or rewrite the entries in an accountant's ledger, or it might break open a dam to flood a city. Prerequisites: Any chaotic alignment Stats: +2 to any 3 stats Type: A chaosborn creature gains the chaotic subtype. See Chaos: At will, a chaosborne can identify any chaotic creatures, spells, and magic items that it can see, as per the detect chaos spell (caster level equals chaosborne's character level) and as though it had studied the specific creatures and objects for 3 rounds. DR: A chaosborn gains DR 10/lawful. Aura of Anarchy: Every nonchaotic creature within 10 feet of a chaosborne takes a –5 penalty on all ability checks, skill checks, and level checks unless it succeeds on a Will save. DC = 10 + ½ CL + Charisma modifier. Furthermore, the target automatically misses its attack rolls and fails its saving throws on a natural roll of 5 or below. Law’s Failure: If a spell or spell like ability cast by a lawful creature, or with the lawful descriptor is cast within 60 feet of a chaosborn, the caster must succeed on a caster level check or the spell fails and is wasted. The DC is 10 + ½ CL + Charisma modifier. Protection from Law: A chaosborn creature gains a +2 deflection bonus to AC and a +2 resistance bonus on saves against attacks by lawful creatures. Furthermore, it is immune to any attempt by a lawful creature to possess, charm, or influence it. Spell Like Abilities: A chaosborn gains the following spell like abilities. Caster level equals character level. DC = 10 + ½ CL. : 3/day—confusion (only 1 person at a time) 1/day—subjective reality, fool’s forbiddance Entropic Blow: Any melee attack a chaosborne makes with natural or manufactured weapons deals an extra +1d6 points of damage to creatures of lawful alignment or creatures with the lawful subtype. Insanity: Anytime a chaosborn is subject to a compulsion spell or effect, he rolls twice and takes the more favorable result. Erratic Resistance: A chaosborn gains resistance 5 to acid, electricity, fire and cold. This increases by 5 for every 5 levels the base creature has. Whenever the chaosborn is subjected to an elemental attack, he has a 50% chance to take additional damage equal to his resistance instead. Inconsistent Touch: On a successful touch attack, a chaosborn can automatically force a creature to reroll all d20 rolls until the chaosborn’s next turn and take the least favorable result . The chaosborn can use this ability 3 times per day. Category:World Category:Custom Category:RP Category:Template